Through use, gas turbine engines become subject to buildup of contaminants on engine components. These contaminants can corrode engine components and affect overall performance of the engine. Engine washing can help to remove these contaminants and improve engine performance and efficiency.
Conventional engine wash processes are accomplished by inserting low pressure injector nozzles into engine ports. These engine ports then deliver a cleaning fluid only to the engine compressor area.